


Super-snippet

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Super-snippet

Earth-Two  
Metropolis

 

"Look! Up in the sky!"

Clark never got tired of hearing that. And with superhearing, he heard it an awful lot.

"It's a bird."

"No, it's a plane."

"No, it's Superman!"

Clark grinned.

"Which one?"

The grinned faltered. He supposed he'd be hearing this as long as his adopted father remained alive.

"You sure it's not Superwoman?"

Clark rolled his eyes. He understood why Karen had changed her name from Power Girl to Superwoman, to honour Earth One's Supergirl. It didn't make his life any easier, though.

He poured on the superspeed. The Justice Society was waiting.


End file.
